The Bat and the Lioness
by FanFicDude23
Summary: After the victory of the Revolutionary army, Leone had sadly fallen in battle but she's given an unexpected second chance as she finds herself within the city of Gotham. How will Leone live in this new world with the criminally insane and Gotham's dark protector.
1. Chapter 1

**I've always wanted to do a Batman story, as he is my favorite superhero of all time. I also noticed that there isn't that many stories that involve Leone and having her being sent to another world so I figured why not try to bring those two together. Cause I'm honestly interested to write out how Leone and Batman will work together.**

 **So what version of Batman am I using? It'll be kind like a mixed but he'll look like Batman from Justice League: War. The reason why I say it'll be a mix is because I plan to involve some stories that occurred in other DC based stuff. I should also mention the timeline of this is two years after Bruce Wayne returns home and becomes the Batman.**

 **Also I should mention that this is a prologue so it is a short chapter but I promise you all the next one will be longer. Hope you guys like the story.**

Throughout the entire city there was a celebration going, a celebration of the corrupted empire finally being destroyed. Everyone was celebrating with fireworks, parades, and enjoy feasts and drinks. Meanwhile in an alleyway of the city, there was a young woman with short blonde hair with two long bangs that frame the sides of her head and eyes. She was currently laying on the ground as she was breathing softly, opening her eyes, revealing them to be golden but the most noticeable thing was the pool of blood forming underneath.

Her vision was fading as her eyes were slowly closing but she had a smile on her face. _'I guess this is it…But in the end we finally won…In the end, I can die happy, thank you everyone…Thank you Night Raid.'_ Leone thought to herself before closing her eyes and her entire vision went black. It felt as hours had passed and there was nothing but darkness, however, something wet fell on Leone.

Once again something dropped on Leone, causing her to let out a small groan before slowly opening her eyes. She saw that she was still in an alleyway but there was something different about it. Leone slowly brought herself up as she looked around, completely surprised that she was still alive. "What's going on?" She asked herself as she placed her hand on her stomach.

Her eyes widen when she felt the wounds on her stomach were gone, lowering her hand near her waist and she felt something familiar. "No way!" She cried out as she moved the cloak around her to see her waist, shocked to see her Imperial Arms wrapped around her waist.

"T-This can't be…How is it still here? How am I still here?" Leone asked herself outloud but she snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a loud noise. She thought it would be best to see what exactly was going on as she stood up and made her way out of the alleyway.

Leone couldn't believe her eyes as she saw the many things around her, there were carriages that were running without horses, signs on buildings that were shining brightly in color, and on one of the buildings there was a moving painting on a screen that seems to show a person talking. Leone was just speechless by all these things that she'd never seen before, it looked like she somehow landed in a whole new world or just the distance future that make it seem like a whole new world.

 _'_ _Just what is going on here?'_ She thought to herself as she noticed many people walking by in clothing she wasn't familiar with. She was still wearing the cloak she wore when she supposedly died.

However, she shook her head and knew it was time to expand her horizons a bit and to do that she needed to learn more about the new place. Leone went back into the alleyway so she could climb up the metal bars against the walls to help her get to the rooftop of one of the buildings. Once she reached the top, Leone walked towards the edge of the building to get a better look of this city.

Leone was amazed by all the lights she saw in one place. But there was something still bothering her. "Just how am I alive? I know there was no way from me to survive and yet…I'm here." She sighed as she tried to figure out what exactly happened but her attention went elsewhere when she heard a scream somewhere. Leone quickly ran and jumped from one rooftop to another until she jumped off to land on the floor without hurting herself.

She ran through the pathway behind the buildings until she stopped when she saw a group of men surrounding one woman, seeing that they were trying to have their way with her. But Leone couldn't help but grit her teeth in frustration when she saw the woman obviously trying to reject them but they weren't stopping their assault on her.

"Lionel, transform!" She cried out as her body was engulfed in a bright orange light before vanishing, revealing the transformed Leone.

The bright light had caught the attention of the group of men harassing the woman. They weren't sure what the bright light was all about but they did see a beautiful blond woman.

One of the men smirked as he saw Leone. "Hey there beautiful, want to join us on this fun?" He asked as he tighten his grip on the woman's arm, who struggled to escape but with no success.

Leone just grinned as she cracked her knuckles. "Sure, I don't mind having fun with you guys." She said before suddenly rushing towards them, burying her fist into the thug's face. This caused the thug to release his grip on the woman before being sent flying until he crashed against a wall, a crack appearing behind the body. The rest of the gang were shocked by this as Leone brought the woman to her side.

"Are you alright?" Leone asked, earning a nod from the woman. "Good, now get out of here."

The woman nodded once more before running away. Leone turned her attention back to the gang members with a smirk on her face. "So? Who wants to go next?"

The members only let out a growl as a couple of them brought out some pocket knives and charged towards Leone. Each of them tried to slash Leone, who was able to dodge all their attacks with ease. She collided her fist against one of the gang member's cheek, breaking his neck in the process.

The second member swiped across but Leone was able to duck underneath and quickly turn around to throw a punch against his gut, causing him to cough up a mixture of saliva and blood. He fell to the ground and Leone sensed the last one coming from behind, reacting by side stepping around the strike, allowing the blade to cut past her harmlessly. Leone grabbed his wrist with one hand and slammed her fist into the elbow. There was a sharp crack as the joint snapped and broke. Leone continued on, sliding behind the thug, twisting his arm back with her. With a sharp twist she tore it from his socket.

The thug let out a loud cry as he felt his arm being completely broken. Leone released her grip, seeing the thug trying to escape from her. Leone let out a smirk as she walked slowly closer to him. "Don't worry I'll help make you feel better." But before she could deliver the final blow, she couldn't help but sense danger.

Leone quickly turned around to see the threat but she didn't see anything, until she noticed four balls rolling beneath her. "What the-?" The balls suddenly exploded, releasing a large amount of gas around Leone as she began to cough.

She continued to cough as she noticed her vision fading, slowly losing consciousness. As Leone struggled to stay awake, she noticed a shadowy figure within the smoke but before she could do anything else, she fell to her knees before falling face forward.

Time had passed and Leone started regaining consciousness. She let out a small groan as she tried to move but quickly noticed her movement was limited as her arms were tied behind her while her legs were tied to the legs of a chair she was sitting on. Leone also noticed her cloak was gone and even her Imperial Arms wasn't where it should be.

"So, you're finally awake." A voice spoke up, causing Leone to look around for the source of the voice. Her attention went in front of her when she saw a figure jumping down in front of her view. She wasn't exactly sure what to make of when she saw the figure. "A bat?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, here's another update of this story and I hope you guys will enjoy it. Also I couldn't have updated this story without the help of RaphaelTMNT, seriously, this person made his own great stories and I really appriciate his help. Please check out his stuff, now onto the story!**

Leone saw a man steps from the shadows, dressed head to toe in a dark gray Kevlar bodysuit. He black boots, black gloves, a long black cape and cowl, with a mask designed to make him look like a giant bat. He wears a bright yellow belt around his waist with several pouches. And on his chest is a bat emblem.

"A bat?" Leone asked outloud, though she was able to see that it was some guy in a weird costume.

The figure walked up to Leone. "Those men in the alleyway, you killed them…why?"

"Eh?" Leone said. "Those assholes? They were about to harm a woman and I wasn't going to stand idly by and let them hurt her."

"What they did is unforgivable, yes but killing them was the wrong course of action." The figure stated before continuing. "They needed to be stopped, not murdered so that they could stand in front of a jury in a court of law, facing the justice that they deserve."

Leone couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed with the mention of justice, reminding her of a certain bitch. "I just gave them what they deserved, people like those guys shouldn't be left alive since they'll just do the same thing again when they're freed."

"By killing them, you did exactly as they had, an eye for an eye. That isn't justice and you're no better than them for it." The figure said.

"I don't care about something like that," Leone growled. "Besides, it's not my fault that they couldn't handle a punch."

"Which brings me to my next question," the figure said before taking out Leone's Imperial Arms from underneath his cape. "From what I gathered, this belt gives you access to increased strength and speed. Where did you get it?"

A slightly irritated look appeared on Leone's face when she saw that he had her Imperial Arms. "I should have guessed you'd have it. Why should I tell you though?"

"You aren't in a position to ask questions," the figured pointed out. "The belt, where did you get it?"

Leone let out an annoyed sigh, but soon realizing that this could help her figure out her situation. "Alright, alright, that belt of mine is known as an Imperial Arms."

"Imperial Arms?" the figure repeated.

"That's right, special weapons and armors that were made one thousand years ago by an emperor that wanted to keep his empire out of harm's way." Leone answered. "But as far as I know, my Imperial Arms is the only one left in existence."

"That so?" the figure asked, not entirely convinced by what she just said. "And what empire and or country constructed such a weapon? China, Japan, France, Britain?"

"Eh?" A confused expression appeared across Leone's face. "Wait? There's more than one Empire in existence?"

The figure didn't know whether the woman was lying or playing with him, but he needed to get his answers. "Answer the question."

Leone let out another sigh before answering. "Look pal, I never heard of any of those things. I don't even know where I am."

"Gotham." The figure said.

"Gotham?" Leone repeated before letting out a sigh. "Never heard of a place like that…Then again, seeing all these new things shouldn't surprise me that I'm somewhere new."

"What things?" The figure asked.

"Huh? Well I mean those metal carriages without them having to use any horses, the paintings that can suddenly move, letters that can light up without any fire." Leone answered.

The figure just glared at Leone, unsure if she was serious about all the things she just said. "Who are you?"

A smirk came across Leone's face. "Well if I were to give you my name then wouldn't it be fair to give me yours? I mean a guy has to at least know about common curtesy."

"Batman, this city's protector," the figure, now known as Batman replied quickly and firm.

Leone's eyebrow rose when she learned the 'name' of her captor. "Batman? I was hoping for a real name but I guess I won't be getting anything else out of you…My name is Leone."

"Just Leone? No last name?" Batman questioned.

Leone just shook her head. "Nope. Been an orphan my whole life, never had a last name."

Batman remained silent for a bit before turning his back towards her as he began thinking on what to do in this situation. After a couple minutes passed, Batman turned back to face Leone and walked closer to her. "There's something I need to check but it'll require something."

Leone's eye brow rose in curiousness. "What would that be?"

Batman didn't reply with words but he took out a small canister from his utility belt and sprayed Leone with a gas. Leone began coughing as she felt the same drowsiness from earlier, soon losing consciousness. Batman placed the canister back within his belt before making his way behind Leone, untying her binds. Once he finished, he picked up Leone and placed her over his shoulders and made his way to the Batmobile that was parked in front of the warehouse.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Throughout the city of Gotham, clouds gathered as small droplets of rain began falling before the rain began pouring down faster. Lighting appeared behind a building that didn't have other city structures around it, the metallic gate in the front entrance had the name of the building, Arkham Asylum.

Inside the asylum there was an orderly, who was currently doing daily check-ups on the patients. He peeked through a couple of doors before checking off a list in his grasp. "Room 235: Arnold Wesker, check." The orderly said before moving onto the next door. "Room 236: Vacant." He said as he was about to move onto the next room but something about the room caught his attention.

The orderly looked back into the room and spotted a figure in the corner of the room, startled and with clear confusion over his features. "What the hell?" he took a look at the clipboard, trying to find an explanation for this. "We haven't received any new patients this week."

The orderly turned around and opened the door, slowly entering into the room as he focused on the person in the corner. "What are you doing here?" he couldn't see the figure's face but he saw that he was wearing a purple-sleeved straitjacket, blue pants, and was barefoot.

The figure merely swung his body side to side as he let out a dark chuckle. "Me? Well, hehe I was feeling a bit screw-loose, so I just checked myself in," he replied, showing the orderly a grin.

The orderly couldn't help but feel a bit nervous at the new figure. "W-Who are you?"

The figure stepped into the light, causing the orderly's eyes to widen in shock when he perceived the person's pale face. "Just someone who wants to bring smiles to this place." the figure replied before chuckling as a green gas suddenly erupted from his sleeves and started to fill up the room. The chuckle slowly turned into laughter as it was echoed throughout the asylum, along with screams from the orderly.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Leone felt cold as she gradually regained consciousness, letting out a small groan as she slowly propped herself up, placing a hand over her head. "Not again…" she muttered, only for her eyes to open in realization. Leone noticed that she was no longer bounded and also concluded she was in a different location.

The coolness of steel beneath her brought about a soft gasp from her lips and that's when she acknowledged the metal table beneath her. It was the least of her worries and so she hopped off the table and walked around, extremely attentive of her surroundings. Leone saw that she was in a cavern but there was metal pillars, lights and containers inside. There was something else beyond that, something that got her blood flowing, a set of stairs leading to an upper level. She'd get nowhere standing around and so the choice was obvious, the assassin deciding to see what exactly awaited her at the upper level.

Once Leone reached the top of the steps, her eyes widen in both shock and astonishment. The upper level of the platform had various areas that Leone wasn't exactly sure what they were but she could tell that each had different purposes, and in the center of the platform was one of the metallic carriages that Leone saw earlier but it looked to be slightly more advanced. Her attention shifted to a certain area where she set eyes on various different size screens with numerous photos and information visible on them and in front of the screens sat the Batman.

Leone slowly walked behind him, trying to see what exactly he was doing, though she doubted she could understand something as sophisticated as what was on screen.

"You've finally awoke." the Batman said, surprising Leone a bit seeing as his back was to her.

"Yeah, though I'm starting to get a bit pissed off with you using that stupid gas to knock me out." Leone stated with a deadpanned expression.

"It was a necessity, there was no other way," Batman replied typing on the keyboard. "What I do isn't by choice, but a promise and a simple mistake could end this, everything…the mission. I couldn't risk you reciting the trip here, your situation left me no choice."

"Situation?" Leone questioned as she looked at the screens and found her eyes glued to a photo of herself and beside it were additional photos of different people but she saw a word in red reading 'Error' on the photos. "What the heck is this?"

"Facial recognition scan," Batman answered but Leone was completely puzzled by what he said.

"Huh?"

"A machine that identifies citizens by a simple photo. Date of birth, residency, height, weight, affiliates, background information which includes listed criminal activity, if any. However, it appears you aren't on record, and the small sample of D.N.A I swiped from you isn't a match with anyone in the recorded database."

"Eh…D.N.A?"

Batman's eyes narrowed at the question, distinguishing the blankness in her eyes. He was a master detective and knew when one was genuine and on the other hand putting on a poker face to shield hidden deceit. With her the sincerity was clear and only raised additional red flags. Even so he ignored the thought and continued on.

"A parent or someone related to you…through blood," he answered, repositioning in the chair and running two gloved fingers over his chin. "What's the currency?"

Leone was taken off guard by the question, but cleared her throat and answered. "Currency? Isn't it gold or silver coins?" Leone replied.

Batman remained silent for a few moments longer before asking another question. "The large white sphere in the night sky, what's it called?"

Leone wasn't entirely sure why he kept asking questions but she figured there was a reason behind it. "It's called the moon."

"The first man that landed on the moon…what was his name?" he asked, anticipating her response.

Leone was completely surprised when posed with the question, not entirely sure if he was being serious or not. "Umm…The first man on the moon? I didn't think it would be possible for anyone to reach the stars," Leone answered before taking a look at the metallic carriage. "Even with all these new things I never seen before, I still have some doubt that something like that can be accomplished."

He readjusted himself facing the computer and brought out a large map. "This is the map of the entire world, do you recognize any of the regions?"

Leone surveyed the screen, looking over the map but frowned slightly. She'd seen a map of the continent she was from but didn't recognize anything that looked similar to the map she memorized. Leone let out a sigh before turning to Batman and shaking her head.

Batman remained silent at her response, knowing there was a chance she'd try misleading him. However, given the answers provided, he aimed to learn what reason she would have for giving those responses. _'She only answered correctly with the moon…But the other information she provided seemed outdated. Still, that didn't explain her lack of knowledge in relation to other countries.'_

Batman's thoughts broke when he heard a nonfiction from one of his computer screens, and looked to see what happened and stood up from his chair when reading over the info. Making his way passed Leone he journeyed toward the Batmobile, but before he could enter, Leone spoke up.

"Where are you going?" she asked, wondering if he'd just leave her.

Batman stopped and slightly turned his head towards Leone, still cautious if he should allow her to remain inside his hideout. However, seeing the situation at hand, it seemed as though there wasn't very many other options. He walked back to the computer and began typing on the keyboard. "Something came up and needs my attention. Stay here and don't touch anything, this footage just might be able to uncover the uncertainties of your situation." a video showed up on the screen with the title 'US Important History' and Batman turned to Leone.

"When I return, let me know if you recognize anything in the video." Batman then pointed to the spacebar on the keyboard. "Press the button and the video will start," he then made his way back to the armored vehicle and entered.

The platform to which the Batmobile was positioned began to lower itself, and the vehicle blasted off when leveled with the floor. Meanwhile, Leone could only stare at the section where Batman left with a perplexed expression before making her way toward the primary computer and looked over the button. "The hell is a video?" she asked out loud before sitting in the chair and pressing the button.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Within the rainy city of Gotham lied Gotham's Police Department, inside one of the rooms of the building was a dark skinned man in his early 20's. He was currently looking over a newspaper with the headline 'Gotham's Vigilante Strikes Again!' slightly smirking at the article. "Looks like the Batman strikes again." He muttered to himself, he was one of Gotham's PD finest, Detective Ethan Bennett.

"Detective Bennett," An officer called out as he made his way towards the Detective's desk, causing Ethan to look away from the newspaper.

"What is it?"

"We just received word that some of Arkham's patients are currently out of the building." The police officer reported.

Ethan was surprised to hear about this, soon placing the newspaper down and making his way towards his car. He ignored the raindrops as he got into the car, not wanting to waste a single second to reach Arkham as he began to drive. The drive was at least eight minutes and Ethan could see the group of cops already at the entrance of the bridge that connects to Arkham but they all remained there.

Ethan parked at the nearest spot before exiting out of his car and making his way to see what the situation was. He saw why most of the police remained on the entrance side of the bridge. "What the hell?" He muttered as he saw a large Jack-in-a-box standing the middle of the bridge, only for the handle to start turning by itself.

As the handle continued to turn, it was playing a familiar melody of Pop Goes the Weasel. Detective Bennett could only wonder what the object was about to do, only for his eyes to widen at the realization once the song was coming to an end. "Everybody back away!" He shouted.

He and the other officers moved back as the song and the handle finally came to an end, sounds of gears and clanks could be heard before the box exploded. The bridge was destroyed as pieces of the large box was scattered. Detective Bennett looked at the destruction made by the box and he quickly turned to the officer behind him. "Try to see if any of the escaped patients had made it passed this bridge before it was destroyed. I want a way for us to cross that bridge, try to see what you can do." The officer nodded his head before heading out to fulfill his tasks. Meanwhile, on one of the rooftops of a building nearby, the Batman had watched what happened before focusing his attention at the asylum. He pulled out a gauntlet which fired a batarang, connected with a titanium cable and piercing the walls of Arkham which soon pulled Batman towards Arkham at high speed.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Leone didn't know how she was supposed to feel as she continued watching the video. She had many mixed feelings such as being impressed, shocked, and confused. Leone was able to learn about the history of this world, such as finally realizing what a video was or otherwise known as a motion picture. As well as learning new things about the surrounding, which included cars, television, planes and advanced weaponry. However, she noticed there was a timeline similar to her world but it didn't seem to have any information on the Empire or the Imperial Arms.

That somewhat worried Leone, the Imperial Arms were an important achievement in history and yet there wasn't a single detail about them.

Leone's thoughts were interrupted by a noise. She turned her head to the side and saw a cylinder shaped structure with a bat symbol on it, but thanks to the video she learned the construct was an elevator. The bat symbol lit up before the doors opened, revealing a middle aged man wearing a gray button up shirt with a black vest, along with a black tie and glasses.

The new comer was alarmed with the appearance of Leone, and felt a strike of electricity travel up his spine.

"Oh dear!" he murmured.

While remaining silent he looked her over and when she didn't speak or move, he walked across the concrete surface and situated beside a hidden button that was near him. He extended his hand towards the button but before he pressed it, he looked at Leone. "This is quite surprising, now before I activate the security system, state your name and business? You're intruding, so I'd do it fast if I were you…"

Leone wasn't exactly sure what to do in these sorts of moments, she didn't expect there to be anyone else around. However, Leone figured she might as well explain her situation so that this guy wouldn't do anything rash. "H-Hey, the name is Leone…I was brought here by the Batman, you know? Guy all in black, bat mask, seems to be a grouchy type of guy? He brought me here to help me out with a problem I got, but he went somewhere and told me to watch this video."

The newcomer paused for a moment, not entirely sure if he should believe her or not but if she was able to get into the cave and onto the computer then perhaps she was telling the truth. In a deep sigh he moved his hand away from the button and took a couple steps closer to her. He would take her word for it, but in no way would he drop his guard. "I see, then is there anything I can get you? If you were brought here by the master then you're considered a guest."

Leone's eyebrow twitched slightly, remembering that she wasn't exactly brought on her own free will. However, she shrugged it off and decided to make the best of things. Still, she wondered what he meant by the term master, and what his relation to the Batman was. "Well since you asked, you got any Sake?"

The man thought for a moment before shaking his head. "My apologies, we don't carry alcoholic beverages, but if it's a cold drink you want then I'd happily brew something for you. Could I get you something to eat?"

Leone just smirked. "Sure, I can go for a bite. As for the drink, I gotta warn you, I'm kinda picky with those types of things."

He nodded his head. "Very well, I shall prepare you something exquisite." he said before turning around and walking towards the elevator.

Leone just let out a chuckle. "Thanks Jeeves,"

He stopped walking, only to turn his head slightly towards her. "You may address me as Penny one, and I'd appreciate it if you call me by that name."

Leone nodded her head as she waved her hand. "Got it, got it," she replied, seeing him reenter the elevator that went wherever her mind believed it went. Leone then returned her attention back to the video.

On his way up to the manor, Alfred pulled out a small phone and tapped the screen before placing it against his ear.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Batman walked through the halls of Arkham, noticing most of the doors were open. As he continued to look around he felt he was receiving a transmission, pressing against a certain part of his cowl before answering. "What is it?"

 _"My apologies sir, I just wanted to confirm the visitor in the cave is in fact a guest of yours."_ Alfred spoke.

"She's involved with a situation that requires my attention. For now I need you to keep an eye on her."

 _"Understood sir,"_ Alfred said before ending the call, leaving Batman to resume his search. He continued walking through the halls, hearing nothing but silence, which made the cape crusader even more cautious. Soon he noticed there was someone else near when he glanced at the lower level, jumping off to get behind the orderly.

He turned the person around, only to be shocked by what he saw. The orderly had a psychotic grin that remained on his face and frozen in place, Batman quickly tried to find a pulse but sadly he couldn't. He could only place the orderly down but Batman's attention went behind him when he heard laughter.

"Glad to see someone around here knows how to smile, unlike you." the figure said, emerging from the shadows.

Batman only glared at the person in front of him. "What did you do!?"

The figure only let out a chuckle. "Just gave him something to loosen him up, something to give him the giggles and I'm betting you could use some. I mean look at you! Dressed like that, at some point or another we all lose it, but hey we're all insane. And people say I'm crazy. It's just a matter of unlocking that insanity, and judging by your outlandish attire you and I both know all about that."

Batman grew annoyed with this new comer whose laugh echoed through the hall as he rushed towards him, picking him up by the collar. "Who are you?"

"The name's Joker," Joker replied with a smirk on his face, quickly using his legs to kick Batman's chest. Batman let out a small grunt as he released his grip of the Joker and took a couple of steps back. Joker quickly pulled out some cards and threw them towards Batman, who was able to dodge them and saw them impaled into the walls.

"What do you think?" Joker asked as he revealed one of his playing cards. "Quite the lovely stash that can even cut steel itself." Joker began to let out a chuckle as he brought out an air blower gun from his other hand, aiming it towards Batman. "But this clown has more than one trick, smile Bats!"

But before Joker could fire off his toxin, Batman quickly threw a batarang that knocked the gun out of the Joker's hand. Joker winced a bit as he looked to see his gun falling down to the lower level, frowning at the sight. "Aww, looks like I'm out of gas."

He then turned to Batman, who had thrown a punch. Joker groaned as he stumbled back, shaking his head as he looked at the Batman with a slight smirk. "You're really a party pooper, I was just trying to make this place a circus…my circus. After all, my old hideout is such a dump I needed an upgrade, and what better than a pen filled with the craziest of the crazy?"

"You're sick, you need help." Batman stated, trying to see if this person could be reasoned with.

Joker paused for a moment as be began pondering the Batman's words. "Well I'll admit that I'm a bit…off," Joker then surprised Batman by throwing a couple of balls that rolled in front of Batman, whose eyes widen when he realized what they were. Batman quickly grabbed the body of the orderly as he brought out his grappling gun and fired it on the ledge of the highest level. He was pulled at high speed as the balls finally exploded, the force of the explosion was able to push Batman until he reached the height he was going for but crashed against the wall.

Batman let out a groan as he heard the psychotic laugh of the Joker echoing throughout Arkham, bringing himself back up as he looked where the Joker was supposed to be and saw that he was no longer there. Batman turned to the orderly and noticed one of Joker's cards had struck him, only for Batman to pull it out and examine the card.

"Joker…"


End file.
